


This is Our Song {Folding Chair}

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just though this song would really fit them ok. It involves Tavros singing to Gamzee. This is a horrible summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Our Song {Folding Chair}

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna leave this here in case you want to understand how the song goes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZGfG1kg1n0 
> 
> Enjoy the story!~

Gamzee smiled as he read the blobs of gray text on his screen. Gamzee and Karkat were currently talking about a movie Karkat had seen with his moirail Kanaya and her girlfriend Rose.

At first, when the two had ended their moirailship Gamzee was a little saddened, but he realized that Kanaya would be able to do a better job and Karkat was just to good for someone like him. There was a lot of final shooshpapping and sobs as the two talked it out, but then they had a movie marathon in a pillowfort they made to remember it for old times sake. Karkat and Gamzee are still good friends though and they still talk about various things like quadrants, movies and friends and such.

Although right now Karkat was being a little shitmonger and complaining that Gamzee should watch that movie with his matesprit instead of talking to Karkat about it.

CG: BUT GAMZEE IM BEING GODDAMN SERIOUS JUST GO AND WATCH IT WITH HIM I ASSURE YOU IT IS A HEARTWARMING MOVIE AND YOU BOTH WILL CRY.

TC: IdK bRo. I don’t ReAlLy kNoW iF I AlL uP aNd WaNnA sEe HiM cRy.

CG: ITS JUST A MOVIE GAMZEE. I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED. THAT IS SOME HIGHCLASS TEARWRENCHING GRADE A PIECE OF GLORIOUS HEAVEN. LIKE I LEGITAMATELY CRIED MY EYES OUT WITH KANAYA AND ROSE. ROSE OF ALL PEOPLE CRIED AT THE MOVIE. THE TWO SASSIEST BROADS IN THE HISTORY OF PARADOX SPACE CRIED AT A MOVIE. IT WAS INDEED A GREAT MOVIE YOU FUCK.

TC: WhAt DiD yOu SaY iT wAs AbOUt AgAiN? :0( SoRrY.

CG: DO YOU HEAR THAT? THAT IS THE SOUND OF ME SIGHING AND FACEPALMING AT YOUR STUPIDITY

Gamzee chuckled. He knew Karkat never actually really meant any of his insults.

CG: LOOK. NO NOT LOOK, LISTEN HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT. THIS MOVIE IS 45 MINUTES LONG. ITS ABOUT THIS ILTTLE GIRL WHO GOT LOST IN THE WOODS. THESE WORDS HAVE SPIRITS IN THEM AND ARE ENCHANTED. AND THIS LITTLE GIRL, A SPIRIT FINDS HER AND LEADS HER BACK TO CIVILIZATION. BUT THE THING IS, IS THAT HUMANS CANT TOUCH THIS PARTICULAR SPIRIT OR ELSE HE’D DISAPPEAR INTO EXISTANCE. THE GIRL KEPT GOING THERE EVERY SUMMER TO SEE HIM AND THEN THEY BOTH FELL IN LOVE, AND SHE WAS ALWAYS CARFEUL NOT TO TOUCH HIM. BUT THE LAST YEAR SHE SPENT WITH HIM THAT SUMMER…I…OH NO IM GONNA /CRY/. GAMZEE THE ENDING WAS JUST SO SAD.

TC: DaNg MaN. I rEaLly WaNnA wAtCh It Now BrO. DiD sHe…ToUcH hIm?

CG: IM NOT SPOILING THIS SHIT FOR YOU. WATCH THE FUCKING MOVIE GAMZEE.

TC: Ok Ok I wIlL. QuIcK qUEsTiOn ThOuGh. CG: YEAH, WHAT IS IT?

TC: DoEs ThE sPIrIt DudE hApPEn TO BE wHitEhAiReD?

CG: ….

CG: ….

CG: ….YES. WHY?

TC: I mOtHeRfUCkEN kNEw it :0o!!

CG: /WHAT?/ TC: AlL tHE wHItE-HaIReD gUys AlWaYs DiE…

CG: ):B CG: WELL, I DON’T WANT TO GET INTO THAT TOPIC RIGHT NOW. BRINGS UP TO MANY MEMORIES…BUT ANYWAY. I THINK ITS ABOUT TIME YOU TALK TO YOUR MATESPRIT GAMZEE. HE MAY BE A LITTLE BORED DON’T YOU THINK?

TC: HmMm

CG: GAMZEE?

CG: ARE YOU EVEN THERE??

CG: …

CG: DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE AGAIN WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING YOU PRICKSHITTER.

CG: IM GONNA KICK YOU WHEN WE HAVE MOVIE NIGHT AGAIN. AND NOT IN A BLACK WAY. I’LL LEAVE THAT SHIT FOR WHEN I HARASS EGBERT. THE LITTLE SHIT STILL REFUSES TO BE MY KISMESIS. I AM ACTUALLY CONFUSED AS TO WHAT QUADRANT HE WANTS THOUGH. SOMETIMES ITS PALE, SOMETIMES ITS SLIGHTLY RED. AND MY PALE QUADRANT IS FULL. I COULD NEVER DO THAT TO KANAYA. THE RED QUADRANT IS SOMETHING I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT. AND HES JUST TOO….JOHN TO BE A KISMESIS.

CG: WAIT WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO MYSELF.

CG: IM GONNA GO TAKE A NAP OR SOMETHING.

Come to think of it, Gamzee hadn’t heard much from Tavros all morning. He’d usually be talking animatedly by now and telling him about this and the other thing.

Gamzee spun his chair around away from his laptop and leaving Karkat to talk on pesterchum. Where is your matesprit? You glanced over at the door and saw that it why still closed.

You swiveled back towards you laptop and said a quick goodbye to Karkat before you exited Pesterchum and closed your laptop. You smiled as you heard the door open and heard the little clunk of prosthetics on the carpet.

“Come and open up your folding chair next to me~.” Tavros sang softly as he leaned over Gamzee’s shoulder and hugged him. Gamzee raised an eyebrow at his matesprit but stayed silent as he sang. A smile graced his lips as Tavros rubbed his cheeks against Gamzee’s face and nuzzled into his neck.

“My feet are buried in the sand, and there’s a breeeeze.” Tavros opened his eyes and looked sideways at Gamzee. “There’s a shadow you caaan’t see my eyes.”

He curled his head on Gamzee’s neck careful to keep his horns out the way. “And the sea is just a wetter version of the skieess.”

Tavros smiled slyly and started to drag Gamzee’s chair away from his laptop. Gamzee grinned at him as he spun him around to face him. Tavros sat on his lap and waggled his eyebrows. “Let’s get a silver bullet trailer and have a baby boy!” Gamzee blushed a little at this but soon laughed it off as Tavros sang the next line. “I’ll safety pin his clothes all cool and you’ll graffiti up his toys~”

Tavros put one arm over Gamzee’s shoulder and giggled. “I’ve got a perfect boooody, but sometimes I forgettt. Yeah I’ve gooot a perfect bodddy, cause my eyelashes catch my sweat. Yes they do they doooo ooh ooh~.”

Gamzee closed his eyes and touched his forehead together with Tavros as he listened to him sing the chorus. Gamzee abruptly opened his eyes as he felt Tavros get up. He sent him a questioning look but continued staying silent. He was quite used to Tavros being…Tavros.

Tavros spun around and spread his hands apart until they stuck out side-to-side. Gamzee could hear that his voice was softer now. “Now I’ve been sitting on this abandoned beach for years, wating for the salt to water, to cover up my ears...”

He turned around to Gamzee with some-what of a sad look on his face. “But everytime the tide comes to take me home. I get scared im sitting here alone…dreaming of the dolphin song….Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh~~~.”

Gamzee took a sharp intake of breath as Tavros closed his eyes once again; cupping his cheek with one hand and leaning their forheads together as the next hand ran through his hair. “Maybe one day, you’ll understand, I don’t want nothin’ from ya, but to sweetly hold your hand.”

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked as they stared at each other and started to smile wide. “Til that day please don’t be so down, don’t make frowns you silly clown.” He leaned to kiss Gamzee on his nose.

“Just…” Tavros grabbed his hands and spun him around until they landed on the bed. “…Come and open up your folding chair next to me! My feet are buried in the sand and there’s a breeze. There’s a shadow you can’t see my eyes. And the sea is just a wetter version of the skies…. There’s a shadow you can’t see my eyeees. There’s a shadow you can’t see my eyes...” Tavros giggled as Gamzee wrapped him in a hug and kissed him.

They ended up spending the afternoon cuddling and sleeping instead of watching the movie. Karkat was not pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the movie by the way in case you might want to check it out:- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grTUkLgHwGM


End file.
